Christmas in the Fire Nation
by Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja
Summary: The Aang gang spend Christmas in the Fire Nation. Katara and Azula are Christmas crazy best friends, Sokka wants meat, and Christmas will never be the same.
1. Christmas in the Fire Nation

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Christmas, though it would be fun.

Author: Hello. I know people to Avatar Christmas stories all the time, but I enjoy writing crazy things. And if you read any of my other stories you'll now that. Christmas + My version of Avatar means Crazyness

Zuko: We all know that.

Azula: Incredibly well.

Ozai: Yet it's still very fun.

Iroh: And it involves tea!

Author: Yes it does. –drinks tea-

Zuko: How come we're the only ones here?

Author: Because this first Christmas story is about your family.

Azula: Sounds like fun!

Ozai: CHRISTMAS TREE!!

Zuko: DECORATIONS!!

Iroh: TEA!!

Azula and Ozai: ON WITH THE STORY!!

A/N: Everyone is insanely OOC, well not all of them, but most of them are. You've been warned.

* * *

Christmas in the Fire Nation

* * *

"It's almost Christmas!" Azula shouted as she danced around the table. It was currently two weeks before Christmas and Azula was getting her pre-Christmas craze. Ozai and Zuko had yet to come downstairs for breakfast, so it was just her and her pancakes in the shape of Christmas trees.

Azula continued singing random Christmas carols as she sat down and took a bite out of her pancake, which she covered with powdered sugar. A few minutes, and a few pancakes, later, Ozai and Zuko came walking down the stairs.

"IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!" Azula suddenly shouted as she jumped up and ran around.

"CHRISTMAS!!" Zuko shouted and ran around the table with Azula.

"Really! I almost forgot… We haven't decorated yet." Ozai realized before he sat down and grabbed a few pancakes. "After breakfast we are going to go out and get Christmas stuff."

"YAY!!" The two siblings shouted, then proceeded to sit down and stuff their face with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Azula, you take to long to get ready." Zuko pointed out as they walked around town.

"I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT!! I had to find a good Christmas outfit." She smiled as she pointed to her outfit. She was wearing a Santa hat with a Fire Nation symbol on it, a red sweater over a green t-shirt, green and red striped pants, and one green shoe and one red shoe.

"Very Christmasy." Ozai smiled as he looked at her outfit.

"Thank you. I love Christmas ti- KATARA!!" Azula suddenly shouted and ran over to the Water Tribe girl, who just so happened to be wearing the same outfit, except for a Water Tribe symbol instead of a Fire Nation one on her hat.

"It's almost Christmas!" Katara shouted, jumping up and down with Azula.

"I know, it's great isn't it." She said before the both stopped.

"You two made sure you wore the same outfit didn't you." Zuko asked looking at them accusingly.

"…Yes…" They said, grinning widely.

"We thought it would be fun." Azula laughed.

"And Azula wanted me to experience Christmas to the fullest." Katara added as Sokka and Aang came walking up.

"Merry Christmas!" Aang shouted.

"Why do we have to spend Christmas in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked for the millionth time since they arrived.

"Because Azula invited us!" Katara answered, getting really annoyed with Sokka's constant questions.

"Okay, there are three things bugging me about this. One, is there really Christmas in our world? Two, since when have Katara and Azula been best friends. And three, why is Sokka so angry about being here. I thought he'd be happy." Zuko said, all confused like.

"Why would I be happy?"

"Because of all the meat we have during Christmas time."

"…Meat…" Sokka said looking over at Zuko. "What do you mean by meat?"

"I mean stuff like turkey and ham and other stuff like that."

"Katara, we're coming here every year for Christmas."

"But I told Gran gran we'd go back home next Christmas."

"She can have Thanksgiving!"

"You loser. Come on Azula let's go find the other girls and get Christmas stuff." She said before her and Azula walked off.

"I'm not a loser." Sokka said, looking slightly hurt.

"Keep telling yourself that… Where'd my dad go?" Zuko asked looking around for Ozai, who was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess it's just us three." Aang said with a smile.

"Dang it." Zuko muttered. "Well, I guess I better show you around. Come on."

* * *

Author: Short, I know. But it's the first chapter. This will probably be ended some time after Christmas, but I don't care.

Ozai: Where'd I go?

Author: You'll have to wait and find out. –evil grin-

Ozai: Why are you grinning evilly?

Zuko: Because she can.

Author: Good boy Zuko. You're learning. –pats Zuko on the head-

Zuko: I hate you.

Azula: I love to hate you!

Author: I know Zuko, and Azula stop sucking up.

Azula: Sorry.

Katara: YAY!! I finally get to be a main character.

Author: Yep! You just have to be really OOC to fit in my story. That's why you're not in my others, sorry.

Katara: Eh, I understand.

Toph: READ!!

The Boulder: AND!!

The Hippo: REVIEW!!

Haru: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	2. The Boys

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar would I be writing stupid Avatar parodies?

Author: CHRISTMAS!! I love it!! We gots Heroes season 1! We's be addicted, that why no updates. SORRY!!

Katara: I'm sorry, her friend destroyed her grammar.

Author: That's not be true.

Sokka: Yes, yes it is.

Author: NOOOOOSSS!!

Zuko: Yeah, well Let's start the story before the reviewer's grammar gets corrupted too.

Azula: Good idea.

Toph and Aang: ON WITH THE MERRY CHRISTMAS STORY!!

* * *

Christmas in the Fire Nation: The boys story

* * *

"And there's the town drunk getting thrown in the lake. Yep, it's Christmas." Zuko said with a smile, as he finished the tour of the town.

"Well that was very unproductive… LET'S BUY CHRISTMAS JUNK!! That will obviously end up in the back of our closets in three weeks." Aang said with a grin.

"LET'S GET MEAT!!" Sokka shouted.

"We should buy gifts so we can get shopping over with." Zuko suggested.

"We have two weeks. We need to do what guys to best." Sokka said with a grin.

"You mean completely forget and get cruddy gifts at the last minute?"

"EXACTLY!!"

"Not all guys are like that!" Aang shouted, sounding slightly insulted. "In fact, I already did my shopping."

"…Yeah, well we're like that… Let's go have fun!" Sokka shouted, then took off with Zuko.

* * *

1 week later

* * *

"Come on you guys! It's one week 'til Christmas. You have to go shopping!" Aang said, bugging them for the 452 time that week.

"FINE!! If you'll shut up, we'll go buy gifts." Zuko said, finally cracking.

"Yeah, I guess… So who do we shop for first?" Sokka asked looking over at Zuko.

"Well, I guess I should get my uncle something… Hm… I think I saw a nice china shop that sold teapots. And we can get Azula some muffins."

"Muffins?" Sokka and Aang asked in unison.

"She's a muffin crack head."

"Oh."

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"HURRY!! We gotta get out of here before he catches us!!" Zuko said frantically as they ran from the china shop.

"Why did you have to break the mans tea pot?!" Sokka shouted as they ran from the crazed shop owner.

"Quick, this way!" Aang said as they ran into an alleyway and ducked behind some boxes as the shop owner ran buy.

"…Well that takes care of uncle." Zuko smiled as he pulled the teapot out. "Now we need to get some muffins, and some other junk."

"Yep, let's go." Sokka said as they go off, but not before checking if the coast was clear.

Two days before Christmas

"I can't believe that shop owner has been chasing us for nearly two weeks, what a nut case." Sokka said as they hid in another alleyway.

"Well at least we were able to get all of our shopping done." Zuko said, looking around for the shop owner.

"Now all we need to do is wrap them." Aang said with a smile.

"No actually, I paid someone to do it."

"WHAT?! But the wrapping is the best part!!"

"…LOSER!!" Sokka shouted, hitting Aang in the head.

"Sorry Aang, it's already done." Zuko said as they headed back home, watching for the shop owner to attack.

* * *

Christmas Eve

* * *

"I'm bored… Let's do something evil!" Zuko said, a grin spreading on his face.

"Yes! Evil!" Sokka grinned.

"YOU CAN'T!! I won't let you ruin Christmas!!" Aang shouted, willing to give his life to save Christmas.

"Well there's not much you can do." Zuko said with an evil grin as he pulled out some ductape.

* * *

Author: Can't wait to see what happens right? Sorry it's short!!

Azula: THEY CAN'T RUIN CHRISTMAS!!

Author: Oh don't worry, you'll love how this ends. –evil grin-

Azula: I hope so. –pouts-

Katara: When's it our time for Christmas stuff?

Author: Soon… very soon.

Toph: WHEN?!

Author: You'll see… you'll see.

Suki: If you don't stop that and tell us I'm going to beat the crap out of you.

Author: FINE!! In the next chapter. Goodness, have you ever heard of patience.

Suki, Azula, Katara, Toph: No.

Author: Losers. –walks off-

Ozai: READ!!

Zuko: AND!!

Azula: REVIEW!!

Iroh: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	3. The Girls Save Christmas

Disclaimer: I think we've established that I don't own anything involving Avatar. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE LAST CHAPTER I WROTE!! It belongs to my friend. She came up with most of it.

Author: I GOT A SEXY NURSE GAME FOR CHRISTMAS!!

Azula: Something about Trauma Center.

Author: Though I just call it Dr. Drama. Me and my friends have even given almost every character a new name. There's Dr. Gay Boy, Dr. Chic, Anti Doctor, and Dr. Acula, which actually belongs to the people who write Scrubs, the guy just looks like a Dr. Acula.

Zuko: You're crazy.

Author: I KNOW!! So it's New Year Eve and I'm going crazy. I'm sure it'll be New Years before I post this.

Aang: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

Ozai: Well we better get through this before the author goes insane. Plus her friends are over, so this chapter will be weird. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!

Author: LIES!! IT'S ALL LIES!!

Iroh: You're face is a lie.

Author: … -runs off crying-

Sokka: Harsh dude… harsh.

Toph and Mai: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

The Girls Save Christmas

* * *

Currently Two weeks 'til Christmas.

* * *

"IT'S TWO WEEKS 'TIL CHRISTMAS!!" Ty Lee, Katara, and Azula all shouted at once, while Mai and Ty Lee stood in the background staring.

"Stop being emo in the background Mai." Ty Lee said, being perky as usual.

"What about Toph, she's in the background too."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to call her emo… she scares me." She said, whispering the last part.

"Well let's get our Christmas shopping done." Azula said with a smile as they all walked off.

* * *

Currently One week 'til Christmas.

* * *

"Katara! How do you manage to do that to Christmas cookies." Azula said, staring in disbelief at the blobs of greenish silver goo.

"I don't know... Well I never bake. I'M FROM THE SOUTH POLE!!" Katara shouted, more because of jealousy than anger. Because, unlike her cookies, Azula's came out absolutely perfect, EVEN THE FROSTING!!

"Eh, we'll give them to the boys." Azula said with an evil grin. "And at least they didn't burn like Ty Lee's, or come out to raw like Mai's… Or get lost in one of the cabinets like Toph's."

"We really need to find those." Ty Lee said, looking through the cabinets.

"Hey! What's this?" Mai asked, picking up a green raisin and setting it on the counter.

"I don't know… It smells funny… Let's throw it out." Katara said as she went to throw it out.

"NO!! I'm the Magical Christmas Raisin! And I need your help to save Christmas!" It said, which cause Katara to scream and throw it.

"Katara, NO!!" Azula shouted, jumping over the counter and catching the raisin. "Didn't you hear what he said, WE NEED TO SAVE CHRISTMAS!!"

"…You can stop shouting…" Mai pointed out.

"Thank you for catching me." The raisin said, jumping onto the counter. "Now, as I was saying, I need your help to save Christmas! Santa needs help, he can't find anyone to be Santa in the Fire Nation for him."

"WHAT?! You mean the real Santa doesn't come here." Katara said nearly in tears.

"Well no… He can't."

"It's true." Azula said. "In the Fire Nation we don't put out our fires. It's too dangerous for old Saint Nick. So it's tradition to get someone else to be Santa so the real Santa doesn't get hurt."

"Oh… Well how can we help?" Katara asked.

"We need one of you to be Santa, or else Christmas will be ruined forever!!" He shouted.

"NO!!" Azula suddenly shouted.

"But who? Mai isn't jolly, Ty Lee is too much of a spazz, sorry, Azula and me have to spread holiday cheer." Katara said, thinking out loud. "What about you Toph?"

"ME!! I don't want to be Santa. I mean, I could do it cause I rock like that… But I'm to lazy."

"YOU HAVE TO TOPH!! We had a 64 ft. Christmas tree put into the palace for presents to go under it. We sacrificed 6 servants to get that thing up!! WE NEED YOU TO DO THIS!!" Azula shouted, shaking Toph.

"Only if you stop shaking me… and if someone else checks the list twice."

"Fine… Why?" Azula asked, confused.

"… You did not just ask that." Katara said, staring at Azula in disbelief.

"…Whatever. Mr. Raisin! Take Toph to Santa's workshop and get her ready!" Ty Lee ordered, shoving Toph towards the raisin.

"Got it!" The raisin said as he and Toph disappeared.

"That was odd." Mai said, looking around the kitchen for no apparent reason.

"Yes it was… LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!!" Azula shouted.

* * *

Currently one day before Christmas

* * *

"CHRISTMAS EVE!!" Azula and Katara shouted as they ran around in circles.

"Woo!! We rock!" Ty Lee said as they set up the last Christmas stuff.

"Now what?" Mai asked.

"We wait for Santa… well Toph… GO TO BED!! ALL OF YOU!!" Azula shouted, before they jumped into bed waiting for Christmas the next morning.

* * *

That night

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Toph grumbled as she fell down a chimney.

* * *

Author: YES!! Finished it before it hit New Years. Sorry it's short. 

Azula: She finished it like a second before it hit midnight.

Author: Yeah, this part doesn't count. I just had to type Toph's line.

Toph: I RULE!!

Author: WOOT!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

Azula: READ!!

Katara: AND!!

Mai: REVIEW!!

Ty Lee: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!


	4. The Quest

Disclaimer: I think we've established that I wouldn't be writing fanfictions if I owned Avatar.

Author: Hello all. Guess what?!

Azula: WHAT?!

Zuko: She said guess.

Author: I HATE SCHOOL!!

Zuko: Never mind.

Sokka: Ha ha. Zuko's a loser.

Author: Sokka don't be mean to Zuko.

Zuko: Thank you.

Author: Without my help. Now stop interrupting me idiot.

Zuko:… I give up. I'm leaving.

Author: SEE YA LATER LOSER!!

Aang: Does that mean he won't be in this chapter?

Author: Yeah, I'm mad at him so he's not aloud to join us.

Everyone: YAY!!

Azula: And I'm pretty sure you won't finish writing this chapter for a few days.

Author: Probably.

Chong and Lily: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Save the Christmas Parade, Save the world.

* * *

Katara: CHANGE THE TITLE!!

Author: What?! Why?

Toph: We are not using a Heroes thing. THIS IS AVATAR!!

Azula: YEAH!! NO HEROES!!

Author: WHAT?! I'm the author, and what I say goes.

Katara: Then you've left us no choice.

Everyone: -jumps the author-

Author: OW! No fair! One against like 15! COME ON!! I'LL CHANGE IT!!

Ozai: That's all we ask.

Iroh: Please proceed.

Author: I'm sad now…

* * *

The Quest to Save the Christmas Parade

* * *

A few days before Christmas.

* * *

"Hey! What's going on over there." Sokka said looking over at a bunch of people running around freaking out.

"We don't have time to find out. We need to finish shopping." Zuko said as Aang nodded behind him.

"You guys can go, I'm going to check this out." Sokka said before heading over to the people.

* * *

"Wow! Look at all of those people freaking out!" Azula said with a smile.

"We don't have time for that Azula. We have to get ready for Christmas." Katara said, trying to keep Azula from running off.

"I'll do it later. Better yet, get one of my servants to do it." She said breaking from Katara's grasp and running off.

"Lovely." Katara muttered as she headed the opposite direction of Azula.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!! … Oh, hi Sokka." Azula said after she ran into him.

"Hey Azula. Any idea what's going on over there?" He asked pointing towards the chaos.

"No clue. Let's find out." She said as they walked over.

"Hey! HEY!!" Sokka tried to get someone's attention, but with no luck.

"Let me try." Azula said before whistling very loudly, getting everyone's attention. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Princess Azula! It's a disaster!" A young man said frantically. "The Christmas Parade's goat is missing!"

"NO! We can't have a Christmas parade without the baby goat!" She shouted, before grabbing Sokka. "We need to find that goat! All of Christmas depends on us finding that goat!!"

"Is this goat really that important?"

"YES!! You can't have Christmas in the Fire Nation without the baby goat in the parade!" She shouted, before running off, dragging Sokka.

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

"Where could he be?" Azula said as she threw a bunch of cabbages out of a cart.

"I don't think he's in there." Sokka said, watching her search. "Plus, you're making the cabbage man have a nervous break down."

"JUST HELP ME LOOK!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"What was that?" Sokka asked, looking in the direction the scream came from.

"Let's find out."

"Get this thing away from me!!"

"…Aang?" Sokka said, his jaw dropping open as he saw Aang running away from a goat.

"It's going to eat me!!" Aang shouted, running around in circles.

"THE CHRISTMAS GOAT!!" Azula shouted, running over and picking it up. "What's up with you Aang?"

"I have a fear of goats."

"WHAT?! You love all animals! Since when have you been afraid of goats?!" Sokka asked… well shouted.

"Since my granny's goat bit me in the booty when I was 5."

"…Oh…wow." Azula said before bursting out laughing, followed by Sokka who tried, and failed, not to laugh.

"You're so mean! Why was that thing chasing me anyway?!" Aang said, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"You don't know?" Azula said in shock. "The Christmas goat is your biggest fan."

"…Fan?"

"Yep. I forgot you're new as the Avatar, someone should've warned you."

"YOU'RE ALL EVIL!!" Aang shouted before flying off.

"Ah, that's just cruel. He didn't even give the goat his autograph."

"Well now that that's settled, let's return the goat." Sokka said, turning in the direction of the parade set up area.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

With Ozai and Iroh

* * *

"You know, it's great to have servants to do all your Christmas stuff for you." Ozai said, pouring himself some tea.

"I know what you mean." Iroh said, pouring himself some tea as well. "I usually do my own shopping, but it is nice to just relax sometimes."

"Yep. So how has you're holiday season been so far?"

"Same as most years. Except for a saw a crazy shop owner screaming about some kids breaking something."

"I saw him too. I think it was a teapot."

"That's just horrible. I think I would kill someone if that happened."

"Eh, I would have an assassin kill the person. I know where to get a good one really cheap."

"Really! Good assassin's are so hard to find these days."

"I know! This guy I met him at- Oh! Hey Azula. What have you been up to?" Ozai asked as Azula walked in.

"Oh yah now, I just finished helping save Christmas... I'm going to take a bath now." She said, then headed up to her room.

"Kids, always think they can save the world."

"I know what you mean." Iroh said, taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

Author: So what do you think? I know it's been a while, but it's school. IT'S EVIL!! I'll try and put up the last chapter soon though.

Azula: Meaning next week?

Author: SHUT UP!! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!! –runs off-

Azula: I am aren't I?

Aang: Yes, you are.

Toph: Very.

Zuko: Incredibly.

Katara: Insanely.

Azula: … Nice. –grins-

Toph: READ!!

Zuko: AND!!

Katara: REVIEW!!

Aang: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	5. It's Christmas Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. DEAL WITH IT!!

Author: Sorry, I wanted to write this sooner, but I didn't get a chance to. STUPID SCHOOL!!

Azula: Right. It was school. Sure.

Author: SHUT UP!! EVIL PERSON!!

Azula: Ah thanks!

Author: Loser… Well I'm watching Batman Begins. I'm going to try and finish this before the movie ends.

Toph: Which won't happen.

Author: YOU ALL SUCK IN LIFE!!

Azula and Toph: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

It's Christmas Time!

* * *

"Stupid elves, with their stupid list, and their stupid Christmas cheer." Toph grumbled as she fell down yet another chimney.

Toph slowly crept over to the Christmas tree and put some presents under it. She quickly swiped the cookies that were sitting on the desk and headed back up the chimney.

"I'm going to have to kill Azula for this later." She said before heading to another house.

* * *

Christmas Morning

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Azula shouted as she ran around in circles.

"How long is she going to do that?" Katara asked, watching Azula run in circles.

"Until she gets tired." Zuko said. "Which should be in about 3…2…1"

"Wow! I'm tired." Azula said before falling onto the couch.

"Does she do that every Christmas?" Sokka asked looking over at Zuko.

"Yep."

"BREAKFAST!!" Ozai shouted from the kitchen.

"YAY!!" Azula and Aang shouted, running into the kitchen.

"Crazy." Mai, who snuck in with Ty Lee, said.

"Where'd you come from?" Katara asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"You will never know." Mai replied as she watched Ty Lee cartwheel into the kitchen.

"Okay, one question before we eat." Ozai said, lifting up a tray of moldy goo. "What is this?"

"Hey! You found Toph's cookies." Azula said brightly.

"Wow. That's been missing for a while." Katara laughed.

"Okay, well now that that's settled. I MADE PANCAKES!!" He shouted setting a huge plate of pancakes down.

"…PANCAKES!!" Aang shouted, jumping the plate.

"…I'll make more."

"Good morning!" Iroh said, walking in. "Is breakfast ready?"

"It was until Aang attacked it." Ty Lee said brightly.

"You're always cheery aren't you?" Mai asked.

"You should know that by now." Ty Lee grinned.

"I'm back!" Toph shouted as she walked into the kitchen.

"SHE LIVES!! You're going to go to bed now aren't you?" Sokka asked, staring at the very exhausted looking little blind girl… in a Santa suit, minus the beard.

"Exactly." She said before disappearing.

* * *

1 hour later ((Yeah, so Batman just ended. I'LL FINISH IT!!))

* * *

"PRESENT TIME!!" Azula shouted as she ran into the living room, where the 64 ft. Christmas tree was.

"YAY!!" Katara and Aang shouted, following Azula.

"WHERE'S THE PRESENTS!!" Azula shouted, nearly in tears.

"WHAT?! No presents?" Ozai said as he looked under the tree.

"What… this can't be happening." Katara said, also almost in tears.

"Wait! I remember something about this!" Aang shouted. "Someone said something about this… ZUKO AND SOKKA!!"

"What?" Sokka said, looking insulted. "We would never."

"That's insulting." Zuko said.

"No, I remember. You said you were going to do something evil."

"Stupid Dai Li agent." Sokka grumbled.

"What was that about a Dai Li agent?" Katara asked, glaring at them.

"… IT WASN'T MY IDEA!! Zuko wanted to do something evil, Aang tried to stop us, and Zuko ductaped him to a chair and had his Dai Li agent friend brain wash him!" Sokka shouted, almost having a nervous breakdown.

"Zuko… I'm going to ask you this once nicely… Where… are the presents?" Azula asked, turning around to look at him.

"… Uhm… We… uh…" Zuko just stared at Azula, he never believed she could ever be scarier than she was, until now. "Be… behind… the tree."

"Good boy… Now I'm going to kill you." She said before shooting lightning at him.

"BUT I TOLD YOU!!"

"Doesn't changed the fact that you did it!" She shouted, then proceeded to chase him throughout the palace.

"Yep, it's Christmas." Ozai said as he sat down on the couch.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author: And thus ends the Christmas story.

Azula: Finally. It's almost February.

Author: Loser.

Aang: That was fun.

Katara: That was interesting.

Zuko: Very.

Ozai: Gotta love the crazy stuff.

Author: True. LOVE IT!!

Sokka: And that's the end of our story.

Mai: Yep.

Ty Lee: It's over.

Katara: Uh huh.

Iroh: Finally.

Author: … Well let's end it already!

Iroh and Ozai: READ!!

Mai and Ty Lee: AND!!

Zuko, Sokka, and Aang: REVIEW!!

Azula, Toph, and Katara: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


End file.
